<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart on your sleeve like you've never been loved by lesbianchiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859418">heart on your sleeve like you've never been loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo'>lesbianchiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's lip-balm made his lips tingle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart on your sleeve like you've never been loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/chaseatlantic/friends?ref=clipboard&amp;p=a&amp;c=0">FRIENDS.  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em></em></p><div class="center">
  <p>"What the hell were we?<br/>Tell me we weren't just friends."<em></em></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Takaya should of expected it, or at least have seen it coming. It was a process, building up Ren’s confidence was a process and for some reason Tajima was always able to egg him on. He just hadn’t expected him to be able to egg <em>this</em> on.</p><p>            It was awkward, so very awkward. Ren’s hands were warm against the back of his neck, but his hands were cold. For once Takaya was the nervous one, and from how close Ren’s face was to his he could already smell the medicated lip-balm. A weird smell that Takaya had noticed followed Ren around, whenever he pulled him too close during a game.</p><p>            It tricked his brain into shivering, his head pulling back instinctively; it hit the lockers behind him softly. Ren only moved closer, his fingers pushing the hair on Takaya’s nape up, pulling at the knots. Takaya was unsure if he could do the same, his fingers itching at his side.</p><p>            He didn’t know how they ended up like this, he didn’t know why he said yes. It was just hard to say no to Ren, and he had looked <em>cute</em> swaying in front of him, his fingers curled around his waist and bottom lip worried between his teeth.</p><p>            “Do you,” Takaya swallowed loudly, Ren’s lips were only a couple inches away. “Do you want to sit down?”</p><p>            Ren answered with a shake of his head, only leaning in closer. Takaya could already feel the tingle of Ren’s lip-balm, could see the shimmer the clear substance left behind. He held his breath when Ren pushed against him, his bottom lip sliding against his own.</p><p>            Takaya kept his hands at his side, staring at the wall of lockers behind Ren. The shorter male pressed against him deeper, the fingers pressed against Takaya’s nape cooling with every passing second.</p><p>            It only lasted a couple seconds, the menthol in the lip-balm cooling Takaya’s chapped lips and when Ren pulled a way a mixture of shame and embarrassment burning his cheeks red the tingle left behind from the medicine only grew stronger.</p><p>            “S-S-so…sorry.”</p><p>            Ren pulled away in a hurry, his fingers pulling through knots as he untangled his hands. Takaya kept his hands at his side, nervously sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. It tasted like his lip-balm, bitter and a little bit like peppermint, with a swipe of his tongue it calmed the tingling.</p><p>            “Can we?” Takaya wanted to try again, “Let’s sit down.”</p><p>            Ren looked surprised, his shoulders hunched up to his ears and head dipped down in embarrassment. Takaya didn’t miss the nod though, or the hair that swept behind his ear with every jittery movement exposing the red tips.</p><p>            Takaya’s ears must have been as red too, his cheeks burning hot. He nodded towards the bench in the middle of the hall of lockers, before awkwardly taking a seat, his thighs pressed tightly against both sides. Ren joined him after a couple seconds, and Takaya watched his movements. Watched the way his pants bunched up on his thighs when he sat down, swinging one leg over the metal bench. And he didn’t miss the flicker of brown that looked at him, stretched down his body.</p><p>            Now seated he felt balanced, he felt like he could breath properly. He felt like he could do something about the itching urge in his chest to make his lips tingle again, coat his tongue with the bitter taste of menthol and peppermint. He didn’t move forward though and neither did Ren, it was awkward the air heavy and with every passing second Takaya missed the cool scent of medicated lip-balm and warm fingers in his hair.</p><p>            “Wh-Why?” Ren’s voice was barely above a whisper, his lips glistening in the artificial light. It was hard to tell if it was the lip-balm or his own saliva. “I’m-I’m s-sorry I made you. Tajima just-just it, i-it looked n-nice…” Ren trailed off, his cheeks growing darker. Takaya knew if he pressed his hand against them, they’d be hot and he wanted to, he wanted to feel the heat radiating from the boy in front of him.</p><p>            He moved forward, reaching a cool hand out. Ren didn’t move away, it was normal. Takaya swinging a hand around his shoulder was normal. Takaya ruffling his hair was normal. Takaya whispering against his ear was normal. Takaya stroking his cheek was not normal—but he couldn’t help it. The skin was warm against his fingertips, maybe even hotter than he expected; like little flames on the end of his fingertips.</p><p>            Ren was staring at him, eyes big and watery, the brown turned gold, like a swimming pot of honey. Takaya almost felt like Winnie the Pooh, like Ren was the pot of honey he was craving. His chest was heavy, filled with a urge that tickled the back of his mind, but still neither of them moved. They stayed like that, their breaths mingling in the quiet locker room and Ren’s cheek burning under Takaya’s palm.</p><p>            Takaya pressed his other hand against Ren’s cheek, sandwiching the boy between his hands, and then slowly his confidence draining he leaned forward. He still smelled like medicated lip-balm and when he pressed his lips against his, the bitter taste of menthol and peppermint joined the tingling mess against his tongue.</p><p>            Ren was frozen, his hands stiff against the metal bench. His lips were moving though, pressing against Takaya’s, sliding against his and opening and closing. They couldn’t seem to get the timing right, Ren’s lips opening against Takaya’s already open ones, their teeth clashing roughly. Yet it didn’t matter, or Takaya couldn’t bring himself to care. The taste of medicated lip-balm tingling the skin around his lips and coating his tongue.</p><p>            His lips were chapped, and the deeper he pressed the more cracks he felt. Ren looked soft, but now close enough to feel his teeth pressing against his own, he felt the imperfects. He felt the bitten areas and the scabbed over areas, he licked away the lip-balm that made his lips tingle and swallowed the small puffs of air that escaped Ren’s moving lips.</p><p>            He had gained confidence, Takaya had successful egged him on. Just like how Tajima egged him on – Would Ren have asked Tajima to do this? – What if he had said no? — Ren’s arms wrapped around his neck again a pair of familiar warm fingers curling in his hair.  </p><p>            He hummed, pressing his lips closed as Ren kissed at them, his tongue dancing against his top lip. He let his hands drag down his neck, pulling Ren closer. He wanted him pressed up against him against, his chest against his. His fingers found a knot of curls hanging across Ren’s nape and he pulled at it, slotting his fingers through the strands.</p><p>            Ren made a strangled sound of annoyance, his fingers tugging at Takaya’s own hair before pulling away with a deep breath. He looked like he was in the middle of a serious game, his cheeks glowing, and eyes glazed over. Takaya was probably just as wrecked, he could feel the irritation of his puffed lips, the blood sucked up to the surface.</p><p>            “Is this,” Takaya licked at his lips, collecting the mess that was medicated lip-balm and mixed saliva, “Was this like the videos?”</p><p>            Ren went rigid, he could feel the stutter of breath against his chest and when Ren opened his mouth to speak, he felt his breath against his tingling lips. “B-Better.”</p><p>            </p><p>             </p><p>            </p><p>            </p><p>             </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BYE THIS IS SO BAD I'M EMBARRASSED AAAAAHHHHHH </p><p> </p><p>i'll write a better fic for this prompt later, but for now please take the shit that is this....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>